Forum:First Chamber
This forum of the First Chamber is still under construction. Normally, this will be only opened to Members of the Congress, but as long as we haven't signed the Constitution, this will be open to every Lovian. Constitution I made a proposal design of the Constitution. Content :See Forum:Second Chamber Adjustments :See Forum:Second Chamber Talk :This issue is done. The vote was 'pro' in the Second Chamber. I have no remarks. Lokixx 15:34, 2 December 2007 (UTC) : That's nice :) 15:35, 2 December 2007 (UTC) :: To me it is perfect Lars 15:38, 2 December 2007 (UTC) ::: Glad to hear. I just want to hear the opinions of Yuri Medvedev and Alexandru din Libertate too. 15:39, 2 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Great! 16:19, 4 December 2007 (UTC) :::::Than I will place this subject in the 2nd Chamber for official voting. 20:05, 4 December 2007 (UTC) Commentary from the Forum:Second Chamber: # It's a start! We are supposed to extend this Constitution, and the rest should come in the Federal Law, as described here. 16:56, 6 December 2007 (UTC) #*Some of my points are: ## Every Lovian citizen has the right: ### To have one or two residences. ## Every Secretary or Member of the Congress has the right: ### To have one, two or three residences. ## The (former) King, Queen or Prime Minister has the right: ### To have more than three residences. #* This is not a good idea. The last one is the worst. Every citizen (congress members are citizens too) have to be equal. The people and the monarch have to be equal too. But, that the Monarch can have uncountable many houses? I think he should live only in his palace(s)! #*Another thing: I see after the Second Chamber and the First Chamber have voted pro, it '''can' be adapted by the Prime Minister or Monarch.'' I think this have to be should, the congress have to have more power then the state chiefs. Alexandru 17:04, 6 December 2007 (UTC) #*The most important thing that is missing in this constitution, is that the monarch is equal to the people. Alexandru 17:05, 6 December 2007 (UTC) #*And, can the king vote? I think the King shouldn't have any power like in Holland. The only thing that he can do is signing accepted laws (obligation), and having state visits. Alexandru 17:06, 6 December 2007 (UTC) #:After Edit conflict: #:# I think it stimulates people to start a political career. #:# Little mistake: I meant it in an other way, I'll edit it. #:# I'll add it, you're right. #:# Yes, the king vote. Everyone is equal, so he votes. And no, this is not Holland. We're Lovia and for this small country a monarch has to have some power to rule the country. 17:10, 6 December 2007 (UTC) #::# Well, I think that the rule about the Monarch and Prime Minister should be changed. To may have uncountable many houses is not fair. #::# Well, I don't know. It's not the 19th Century ;-). Why do we have a Prime Minister then? Alexandru 17:20, 6 December 2007 (UTC) #:::# I'll try to make it better. A minute. #:::# Prime Minister is powerful too. 17:21, 6 December 2007 (UTC) #::::# Yes, but mostly we've got only one chief that's really powerful. President or Prime-Minister. The Prime-Minister exists in Holland and Belgium because the King doesn't have any power. I still find this strange. (hoe heette zo'n Romeinse/Griekse regeringsvorm met twee staatshoofden ook alweer?). And one thing is strange too: the King and Prime Minister are a bit the same, then. But the King can't be member of a political party, while the prime minister can. Alexandru 17:27, 6 December 2007 (UTC) #:::::#And btw there is a can adapt too in Article 7. Alexandru 17:29, 6 December 2007 (UTC) #::::::After another damned edit conflict: #::::::Yes, there like the same. First one is hereditary, the other elected. They can aanvullen each other. #::::::I'll do so, didn't see. 17:33, 6 December 2007 (UTC) #:::::::Whokay Alexandru 17:34, 6 December 2007 (UTC) #::::::::Pfoooeh Glad I've got your vote :) 17:38, 6 December 2007 (UTC) #:::::::::Well, if there won't come any conflicts b'tween the King and the Prime Minister, I find it OK ;-) Alexandru 17:39, 6 December 2007 (UTC) #::::::::::Let's hope so. I think or Lokixx, or Yuri will become candidates, but I'm not sure. I can find it well with both of them, so :) 17:45, 6 December 2007 (UTC) Voting :See Forum:Second Chamber First Amendment This is an Amendment on the Constitution. A 75% majority is required. Only citizens can vote. Content * Article 8 - Elections ** 1.3.4 The candidates with the most votes, and at least three, will become Members of the Congress. But there is a limit of Members of the Congress. This number is decided by the previous Prime Minister, and should always be between 15 and 30. **: will be replaced by: **: The candidates with the most votes, and at least three, will become Members of the Congress. But there is a limit of Members of the Congress. This number is decided by the previous Prime Minister, and should always be between 5 and 30. ** New part: 1.4 **: New: In case of a large population boom, the Prime Minister can organize mid-term elections. **:# In these mid-term elections minimum 5 and maximum 10 new Members of the Congress are elected. The number is decided by the Prime Minister, just as the moment of elections. '' **:# ''Members of the Congress stay Members without re-election. ** 3. is replaced by: **: this text: # State elections: ## Every two year state elections are held. ## The term of office of every Governor is exactly two year, so every two year the elections should be held at the same date. ## Steps of the state elections: ### Every citizen who lives in the state can run for Governor. ### After two weeks, the period of becoming a candidate is done and the voting can begin. ### Every citizen can vote for one candidates. It’s not possible to vote contra. ### The candidates with the most votes, and at least three, will become Governor. * Article 9 - Supreme Court Trials ** New part: 6. **: New: The Supreme Court Judges are appointed by the Federal Secretary of Justice, with the agreement of the Prime Minister. * Article 10 - State Court Trials ** New part: 6. **: New: The State Court Judges are appointed by the Federal Secretary of Justice, with the agreement of the Governor of the State in which the new State Court Judge will work. Adjustments Talk I think it's great! These changes benefit every inhabitant of Lovia. 10:22, 19 December 2007 (UTC) To me, it looks perfect ! Lars 11:31, 19 December 2007 (UTC) It looks good to me! 16:58, 19 December 2007 (UTC) :Glad to hear all that. If you have ANYTHING else that should be added or changed to the Constitution, please say it now: we won't make Amendments every day. 17:01, 19 December 2007 (UTC) Voting :See Forum:Second Chamber